


Hiccstrid One-Shots

by kristannashoe



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristannashoe/pseuds/kristannashoe
Summary: A collection of my Hiccstrid fluff!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Breathe

***Two Months After the Defeat of Drago***

** Astrid POV **

Several moons have passed since that fateful day we went hand and hand with Drago Bloodvist.

Though the battle was won on our very shores, there was an internal war that would anguish our dear chief.

A heaviness loomed over the village for a while after all the ice had been broken away from the debris of Berk.

But what remained of Hiccup, was still frozen in paralysis of what he had lost.

He lost a father and leader that day.

He had done everything he could to lead the village into restoration and rebuilding, but little did he know what damage hadn't been repaired within.

I haven't seen my poor man in a couple of days now, he was so busy. Too busy putting on a happy face for his people to the point of breaking completely.

I actually haven't been that close to him since that kiss he gave me before he was marked as Chieftain.

The very best I can do for him right now is to be right beside him with every task as much as I can, and to be behind him when he falls.

The ache in my heart became too much to bear when I found myself climbing the steps to the Haddock home.

Before I could knock, Hiccup's mother Valka opens the wooden frame.

"Oh. Hello Astrid", she weakly smiles at me.

I don't know her very well, but then again, neither does Hiccup. I wouldn't dare put any blame on her, but the fact that Hiccup gained a long lost mother and lost a present father, makes this emotional whirlwind much more straining for him.

He needs comfort and some familiarity around him, and I guess that's why I've come.

"May I?", I politely gesture towards the staircase.

"Of course", she stands aside as I walk in. She then heads out the door with her staff to summon Cloudjumper.

She's a wonderful woman, but I can tell there is some sort of defeat inside. Upset that she can't do anything at the moment to help her son.

I enter the quiet and ominous house with the fire barely burning away at the remaining embers in the fireplace.

I see Toothless laying on his stone at the back of the room that had steam rolling off of it from his flame warming it.

His eyes burst open with excitement at the sight of me.

"Hey Toothless", I whisper going up to him.

He whimpers as I hold the cool scales of his chin. His bright green eyes look sad as well when I ask him where his rider is.

Toothless licks my hands as I turn to go find Hiccup.

Something tells me that Toothless hasn't gotten out much either.

My stomach churns within me as I climb the steep steps and approach his door. It creeks open slowly as I push the splintery surface.

I see a lean and fragile Hiccup Haddock heavily slouching over his dimly lit desk and papers littered across it.

His hands partially on his forehead and partially entangled in his messy, nearly matted hair.

"Hiccup...?", I slowly walk over to him.

"Astrid...", he barely squeaks with such desperation.

I get on my knees by his chair and I almost have to catch him he falls so hard into my arms. His face in my shoulder, he tiredly let's little sniffs and tears fall.

"Hey... hey... just breathe, come here...", I say inching backward and he comes down to the floor with me.

I hold him tightly against my chest as he holds onto my torso for dear life.

"Astrid I can't do this...", he whimpers from the thick fabric of my tunic.

"Hiccup..."

"I will never amount up to my dad..."

"Hiccup stop.."

"I have done everything I can in my power to do his job like he did... but it's just so hard... he's not here to teach me any of this... why didn't I just stay and learn the lessons. Why did I fly off every time?!", he's softly sobbing now.

Once again, I am hearing my beloved doubt his worth.

"Hiccup!", I didn't mean to shout as loud as I did.

He looks up at me in surprise, but searching for value in my gaze. Dark circles traced his exhausted eyes as they have no sign or trace of hope or zeal for life.

I look down as his wrinkled clothing covering his body that has lost mass over the several weeks. If that were even possible.

"Hiccup. You are beyond capable in leading this tribe. You lead us into a new way of life just five years ago. Everything you've done since defeating Drago and rebuilding Berk has been pristine and as chiefly as you can get", I say into his hair after kissing his greasy hair.

He's gasping for air as he lets cries out and murmurs to himself.

I continue to hold him, stroke his head and tell him to breathe as he lets it all out.

Finally, he inhales and exhales deeply, "Thank you"

"I'm here Hiccup. I am so sorry you have to go through this. I wish I could take all of it away", I now feel my stoic front begin to wither. I had done everything in my strength to keep my composure for him.

"I just need you", he whispers.

We remained a little while longer on the floor of his bedroom. I felt as if I climbed down to his state and met him where he resided; now I can only pull him upward from here.

"When was the last time you ate?"

I grew gravely concerned as I hear a third "Uh, erm".

"Babe, you need to eat", I say trying to stand to my feet, but he weighs me down.

"Just stay", he wines.

"I'm not leaving you. But please let me get you a little something to eat..."

He, of course, loses the fight and I pull him to his feet. Well, foot because his prosthetic leg was taken off.

Oh Thor... how long has he been at that desk?!

I help him out if his armor and he's now in just a shirt and linen pants.

He climbs onto his bed and pulls the covers up.

I run down the stairs and search the kitchen for any sign of food, but Hiccup nor Valka has done a good job at that.

I grab the few vegetables that were randomly on the counter and threw them into the small pot above the dying flames.

Once I put a few pieces of wood on top of it, it begins to grow wildly and I pour some water into the pot.

I soon have a small batch of stew ready for my love.

I pour the broth into a bowl and grab a spoon. Once I fetch water and throw a fish to Toothless, I climb the stairs with both the bowl and cup in hand.

I come back to find a broken Hiccup staring at the ceiling, tears streaming from the sides of his eyes.

"You okay?"

He doesn't answer as he sits up.

The lack of sleep and nourishment has weakened him tremendously. I have never seen him so skinny and lost.

I sit by his side and begin to spoon-feed him his soup.

He watches me carefully with every spoonful, scanning me over and over.

Once it's finished, I hand him the cup and he drinks the water.

I take the dishes and go to take them down but his hand grabs a hold of my arm.

I look at him confused as I nearly drop the pottery to the ground.

"Worry about those later... could you just... stay with me?", he begs and those deep green eyes are in no shape to be challenged. I nod and set the bowl down on the nightstand.

He lifts the covers and I climb in beside him. He wiggles down some so his head can lay on my chest. His long arms snake around me and hold on tightly.

I begin to stroke his hair again as he speaks, "Thank you Astrid. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you"

"Hiccup... everything you are is more than I could ever want or need. I'm with you. I love you", I smile to myself as he snuggles closer.

I continued to scratch his scalp and back until I heard a little snore coming from his tired self.

Finally.

He is able to get rest.


	2. Horrendous Haddock and a Terrible Terror

***Off the territory of Berk somewhere***

** Astrid POV: **

Hiccup and I were on a little outing with our dragons to get away from the everyday chaos that was our incredible reality.

We often sneak away just he and I with Toothless and Stormfly to get some time to be alone.

The warm summer air was eased as the breeze cooled us off in mid-air. Our dragons were flying side-by-side as Hiccup gave me a loving stare.

"What did you tell Stoick this time?", I giggle, ready to hear Hiccup's new excuse for him to run off with me all day.

"Well I didn't actually lie to him", Hiccup says and I cock my head confused in his direction.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could map out some of the islands around us", he dorkily smiles.

He has his pocket on his leather armor full of blank pages. I can't help but laugh at my betrothed as he closes the leather latch.

"What?", he defensively throws his arms up as he always does.

"Nothing! I just love how adventurous and honest you are", I give him a humorous glare.

"Uh hu. Yeah", he rolls his eyes.

"Oh! Down there!", he points and Toothless dives before I realize what is going on.

"After him girl!", I tell my Deadly Nadder as we chase after the night fury.

Soon, a small island full of green grass and waterfalls spreads across my vision.

I breathe in the beauty as I go to land by Hiccup. He unlocks his metal foot and jumps off his saddle. He quickly comes over and grabs my waist to help me off Stormfly.

"Hiccup, I can jump off my dragon", I half laugh.

"I know. I just like to aid you, Milady", he gives me a goofy smile and I can't help but kiss those tempting lips. I don't know what it is about this boy, but I can't get enough of him.

We pull away, much to my disappointment and he goes back over to his saddle and pulls out a little basket.

"I packed us a picnic before we get started", he comes back over and pulls a hide of bear fur out of the bag as well.

I help lay out the blanket and he opens the lunch.

"Oh good. I was starting to think that these little getaways were starting to become business oriented", I sass him. But completely kidding.

"Oh never, Astrid. But you know how much you love to help me with stuff like this", he smiles.

"No one else I'd rather follow", I added as I kissed his cheek.

I cut the bread and Hiccup has Toothless warm up the yak-chops.

We finally are able to enjoy our little picnic as the sun shown brightly on our spot. The smell of the seasoned meat made my mouth water as I go to grab one of the bones.

I begin to chew at the delicious and tender meal; I must have been starving because I ate the first one really fast.

Suddenly I am disrupted from my enjoyment as a panicked Haddock jumps from the fur in a fury.

"GAHH GET OFF! THIS ISN'T FOR YOU!", he is trying to shake a small Terrible Terror that has latched itself onto his arm.

I almost spit out my food I'm laughing so hard.

"Hiccup! Just give him the yak!", I shout.

"I would! But now he's attached to my arm!", Hiccup is now battling it out with this wild terror as Toothless, Stormfly and I are laughing.

Finally, a plasma blast is shot near Hiccup's feet and it startles the poor little dragon.

"Ahhh!", he is holding his arm in great pain and I have to quit my laughter in order to seriously look at this wound a tiny terror caused.

"Why are you laughing?!", he asks me and I am tickled again at the whole ordeal.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, you defeated a Red Death and almost lost your life, but Odin forbid you get attacked by a savage Terrible Terror", I giggle again.

He now has an exasperated expression as he nears my spot on the fur blanket.

Before I know it, I am tackled to the ground. Hiccup begins harshly tickling me and I think my diaphragm is about to burst I am laughing so intensely. My survival side kicks in and I grab his wrist upon sitting straight up.

I practically flip him over and he groans deeply in pain.

"Ah! Astrid that's my bad arm!", he holds it.

Oh gods Hiccup don't be a baby when we play-wrestle...

He sits up and removes the leather straps, revealing his red tunic that was cut up and stained a brighter red from his blood.

"Oh my gods", I say slowly leaning over to see the perfect shape of a Terror jaw rounding his small, pale arm. The freckles on his skin couldn't even be seen his skin was so red and inflamed.

"It's alright, Astrid...", he tries shake it off, but I stop him with a cloth napkin I poured water over.

"Ah! That stings", he hisses.

"Hold still, Haddock", I ignore his complaining.

Once it's mostly wiped clean, I take another cloth and tie it as best as I can into a little wrap.

When I finally look back up into his green eyes, he's smiling from ear to ear.

"What?", I giggle.

He pecks me on the lips swiftly, "I just adore you. Thank you"

I kiss him again as I giggle at the dork of a Horrendous Haddock losing a battle with a Terrible Terror.


	3. "She's Your Betrothed"

***Dragon's Edge***

** Hiccup POV **

It was just days after Snotlout and I escaped the Sandbuster. We were back on the Edge with much to discover now that we found Viggo's sword.

But I also gave Astrid Hofferson my betrothal gift after all the excitement. She felt terribly that she didn't get me a gift, but I could care less.

Having her with me on these crazy adventures and wondrous discoveries is the greatest gift I could ever ask for.

To have her by my side through every single bit is worth more than gold.

"Hey, Astrid", I smile at my beautiful girlfriend who was sitting in the clubhouse re-wrapping the leather bindings of her axe handle.

"Hey babe", she smiles at me ever so warmly. But again, there's guilt lying in her gaze.

The medallion still hung around her neck loosely; and I assume it hasn't left its spot since I put it there.

I walk in and kiss her cheek upon sitting down beside her.

Toothless and Stormfly greet each other and settle in to sit behind us.

Astrid continues to wrap the hide around and around before I break the awkward silence that was filled with her tiny grunts and flustered glare.

"Milady..."

"Don't... I know what you're going to say", she cuts me off.

"What?"

"That I didn't need to get you a gift... I just honestly feel terrible because yours was so special", she drops her axe in defeat; and that's not normal for her to just drop it.

"Astrid. If you think about it, I honestly didn't go to much effort to get the gift. My dad was the one that molded and shaped the medallion in the first place. What's unique about it, is that when my dad gave it to my mom, it symbolized that they would be together forever. The fact that my dad gave this to me for us, just proves to me that not only I chose the right girl, but that I get to be with you all the days of my life", I say with every ounce of my heart being poured into my little speech.

Her brilliant blue orbs gaze into my soul. I see tears dare to line them as she cuffs my cheek ever so gently.

"Hiccup... I love you"

That's the first time that I really heard it loud and clear from those sweet, soft pink lips.

"I love you Astrid", I reply with tears even pulling at my ducts.

I gently caress her little chin and lay my lips on hers, desperate for more as I pull away.

"Like I said. The greatest gift I could ever have... is you", I smirk and she rolls her eyes in a humorous defeat.

"You're something else Haddock", she looks at me, eyes tracing all around my face as her hand falls to my chest.

"I was saying the same about you just the other day", I chuckle.

I just sit for a moment and gaze upon this lovely Viking I get to call my betrothed. Everything within me is exploding with pure exhilaration and pure shock that one day, I will stand and take this warrior as my wife and chieftess.

That's eons away, but it's insane to think that this is my future right in front of me. As long as I have Astrid, I won't need anything else in the world.

Before my mind could catch up with my arms, I pull her hips closer to me and I kiss her again.

My chin almost hurts because we knocked ours against each other so suddenly. But I don't care. My left hand lays on her thigh and her hand lays on top of mine.

We stay in this moment of euphoria for a few moments as breathe her in.

I want to pull her closer but...,

"Whoa Hiccstrid!", Snotlout interrupts our near make-out session.

We jump three feet away from each other in sheer embarrassment.

But Astrid gives me a reassuring glare that she enjoyed every single bit.


	4. Armor

**_*6 Months After the defeat of Drago*_ **

** Hiccup POV: **

"Hiccup where the gods are you taking me?!", Astrid giggles as I push her poor blindfolded self through the trees. I didn't have our dragons take us because they were already over there waiting on us. It was all part of the plan and quite frankly, all this hiking is throwing her off. Just like I wanted.

"Just hold on, you'll see", I continue to nudge my betrothed on.

After about 15 minutes of her almost running into trees and her nearly socking me several times, we finally reached a little cove.

I had built a small shack where I could get away to draw and build things to my heart's content. It was located on the far side of Berk that not too many Vikings visited. As chieftain I am supposed to be aware of all of my domain, but I also had to make sure that I could reserve time to be my inventive self.

"Okay, ready Milady?", I ask and she groans to say yes.

I removed the cloth from her eyes and the white in them can be clearly seen, she was so surprised.

"Oh Hiccup this is beautiful! Wait... isn't this the cove you and I used to run off to before we lived on the edge?", she holds her hands to her cheesing teeth.

"Mhm! Thought it would be a nice surprise after so long", I smile at my Astrid.

She jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck. I kiss that favorite spot of mine on her jawline under her ear; so soft.

"What's that?", she snaps me out of my trance of her wonderful being that filled my senses.

"Oh. That's my little Hideaway Workshop", I say as she cocks her head at me.

"So you've been back here since we've returned home?", she says with disappointment in her tone.

"Yes... but it's just been my little escape from everything... and..."

"Your escape? Hiccup... are you okay?"

"Yes my love, I just...", but I stop.

She looks horribly saddened at the sound of my words.

"What?"

"It's just... I don't know. I thought that this place was something you and I always would share. Our escape", she looks at me with lamb's eyes. This is a side of Astrid I don't see too often. She's been my strength since the death of my father and I am no longer used to a sensitive warrior.

"Yes Astrid but..."

"Am I not an escape for you? Did I do something wrong?", she asks with piercing blue eyes.

"No! Absolutely not! There's something I have to show you!", I say holding her shoulders. Her long blonde hair now hung loosely down her back. I am quite fond of this new style that she has tried; it's a testament to how much she has softened over the years.

Just then I hear Stormfly's squawk in the distance.

"Stormfly?", Astrid looks up at her gliding Nadder ahead.

I smirk wildly upon the surprise of her dragon; and this is only the beginning.

"Hiccup, What are you up to?", she squints her eyes.

"Come with me", I hold out my hand and she grabs it firmly.

I take her to the door of my little workshop and I push it open, revealing a wonderfully designed suit of armor, if I do say so myself.

It was beginning to be lined with her dragon's scales.

Her shocked face tells me that she's every bit of thankful as she is relieved.

"Remember that flight suit I was working on? The one lined in Toothless' scales and you watched in awe of my invention?", I humorously ask.

She shoots me a playful glare as I am exaggerating a bit on the last part.

"Hiccup... I don't know what to say", she goes and runs her fingers over the firm stitches in the yak-hides.

"Only the best for you Milady", I pull her torso into my side and I kiss her temple.

"And the best part...", I step over to the backside of the suit on a manikin and pull a lever.

Leather wings painted in Stormfly's blue and yellow fall to the sides.

"You have wings now too", I say hooking them on to the wrists of the suit.

"Hiccup. This is just incredible. Thank you", she jumps on me and I almost fall backwards.

We kiss passionately as the dragons awkwardly gurgle outside.

I look my Astrid in the eyes and slightly giggle.

From time to time, I wonder how this beauty came to be mine. She was the strongest, most talented Viking in my generation. Capable of leading armies into victory and she chose the toothpick as her partner in life. Sure I'm not the same little guy I was before, but it still blows my mind how much she loves and believes in me.

"I love you", I say tenderly holding her head gently between my hands.

"I love you Hiccup. Is everything okay?", she asks warmly. Probably me being suddenly and harshly sentimental.

"Oh yeah. Just amazed by you as always", I kiss her quickly.

She laughs out loud, "My Hiccup. You continue to surprise me even 5 years later".

I smile at her comment and I pull her into a suffocating hug.

"So what do you say? Wanna try it out?", I stand back and her nervous, yet excited face that I love so much appears.

After stripping a bit of our regular armor, we pull our new suits up over our tunics. After my layers of protection are on, Astrid asks me to help latch some of the snaps and straps.

She grins at me as I finish buckling her up.

"Don't worry, I'll have helmets done too, but I'm still trying to get Gronkle iron for the shapes", I say as she looks down at her new armor.

"Not bad babe! You seemed to get the size right", she lifts a curious eyebrow.

My cheeks flush beet-red and I awkwardly clear my throat. Of course I know her size... she's my girlfriend.

She kisses my cheek and runs out, "Let's go!"

______

"Uh, Hiccup. I don't know if I can do this", she says holding onto her saddle like she was afraid of falling off. Which her and I both know is not something that she is.

"Astrid, it will be fine. There's no islands or mountains around, and the dragons will be right here. I'll help you once you're gliding", I say sitting up on Toothless and locking his tail in place.

"What do I do?"

"Quickly stand up and... RUN STRAIGHT FORWARD!", shout as I perform what I instructed.

I, literally, spread my wings and begin to glide. I firmly hold my legs together as my wings catch wind and I glide smoothly.

After about 10 seconds, I hear my poor Astrid scream as she leaps from Stormfly.

"AHHH HICCUP!", she holds her arms directly outward as her legs kick.

I pull up slightly so I can meet her at her altitude and I grab her hand.

"Astrid! Keep your knees locked!", I say and she obeys. Within an instant, her struggling becomes a seamless glide.

The wind pushing her hair all around is honestly so exciting to me, but more so the joy on her face.

"This.. this is amazing", she lets go of my hand.

"Woohoo!", she leans to the right and goes in a little curve. I follow.

Ah, finally.

We laugh and have fun gliding side to side up and down.

Toothless and Stormfly catch us on their backs before we get too low.

"Ah! Hiccup this was amazing!"

"Right! I told you, best surprise ever", I proudly say as I close my eyes and feel the wind in my hair.

"Yes. But... you do realize the rest of the gang will want one of these, right?", her question makes me snap my eyes open.

Oh Thor... she's right.


	5. Nappy

**_*A couple of years after the Hiccstrid wedding*_ **   
  


** Hiccup POV **

The early dawn was barely stretching across the cloudy winter sky.

I stretched my long arms and rubbed the thick stubbles of my cheeks. I was silent, however, due to a tiny slowly breathing soul just 2 feet from my side of the bed.

I slowly rolled over and saw my Astrid's perfect little nose poking out from the furs. She doesn't like to be cold when she sleeps, so I always have to fight for the blankets.

I quietly pull her poor tired self into my arms and I feel her cold hands and feet against my skin, sending goosebumps all around.

My sweet wife was beyond tired as she is a new mother. Judging how my embracing of her entire body didn't wake her, I'd say she's hard in a slumber.

I cuddle my bride closely as I rest my chin on the top of her soft blonde head. I lightly scratched the back of her neck, as she likes, and it deepens her snoozing.

I thank Odin for Astrid who has been my strength for so many years. Even to the point of the dragons going back to the Hidden World, she has been by my side since the beginning.

But now, I have a more pressing and precious matter on my hands. Not the new island of New Berk or being chieftain.

But I have...

Suddenly.

A soft little cry emerges from the cradle at the foot of the bed we shared.

"Mmm. Hic... the baby...", Astrid is snapped from her REM sleep like a spark. Her motherly instincts are new, but sharp as the blade of her axe.

"Shhh. Don't worry my love, I got her", I insist as my delusional wife rolls over and knocks back out.

I quickly get out of bed, but stumble to the ground when I realize that I forgot I took my prosthetic off. I probably woke up Astrid...

"Leg", Astrid sleepily, sarcastically says from the bed.

The baby girl cries harder at the terrifying sound of her father falling into the wooden floor.

"Yeah yeah I know", I say quickly snapping it in place and getting up.

I do my best to ignore my giggling Astrid as I finally get to the tiny bed.

"Hey... shhhhh. It's okay Zephyr", I hush my babe as I hold her close to my chest.

A mere two weeks old and unbelievably tiny in my large hands. Her small fists are balled and tucked under her precious cheeks as the scrunched face predicted eminent cries.

"Shhh Zephyr. Let mommy sleep", I try hard to keep her quiet but I hear Astrid mumble something from under the furs.

"Hm?", I ask her.

"Nappy...", she lazily shouts.

"What? No? She just woke up?"

She giggles at me again, "No knucklehead, a nappy. A fresh nappy on her bum"

I am humiliated at my twisting of those words. Oh Thor I must be tired myself... or just completely and utterly terrified to change a dirty nap.

My little Zephyr is now screaming loudly in my arms as I lie her down on the cloth on the changing-table. I open a drawer where Astrid had neatly folded dozens of those little thick diapers and a bowl of pins.

I then unwrap the frail newborn and her little dirty nappy had a faint smell. I sneered at soiled material, gently took it off and threw it in a little bin.

I notice that the baby had some cleaning up to do around her bum....

But... what with?

I don't know what the Helheim I'm doing here.

Oh Thor I don't want to wake Astrid... again... but what do I do?!

"Uh... Astrid?"

"Mm?"

"What do I wipe her with?", I sheepishly ask her and she groans again.

"The dresser.... water... clean rag...", she instructs from half-sleep.

A light finally goes off in my head and I wet the rag and gently clean the area of her little bottom and I put the fresh, clean diaper on her and secure the pins.

The little angel is quiet now as I lift her head and bring her back to my chest. Wrapping her silky blanket around her body, I carefully rock her side-to-side as I hummed, "For the dancing and the dreaming"

I can't believe I am a father. I am a father to the most beautiful little girl in the entire world. And I get to show her all I know and teach her all I can about dragons. But she will do so much more than I could ever know. What a Chieftess she'll make one day.

I notice that my bride has sat up in bed and her back rest on the headboard.

She's smiling at me with such a warmness and longing I am not accustomed to.

"I love how much you adore our daughter", she cocks her sweet head sideways.

I smirk and make my way back to our bed and climb in to sit next to her. I am careful as I adjust so Zephyr can lay fully on my chest comfortably.

Astrid kisses my shoulder ever so tenderly and lays her head on it.

"All clean?", she asks gently stroking our baby girl's back.

Then, we heard a little rumple and... Zephyr spits up all down my chest. I can feel it fall all down my torso as I try to keep my composure after the smell.

"...Yup. All clean", I say through clenched teeth as my wife laughs uncontrollably at me.


	6. Tactics & Trust (Part 1)

**_*After everyone has returned to Berk, post Dragon's Edge*_ **

** Astrid POV **

I finished some target practice and decided to call it quits for the day. Stormfly was napping as the sun was beginning to set and I woke her giant tired head.

"Hey girl, lets go to the Great Hall for dinner", I say scratching her chin.

She squawks lazily as her tired gurgles motivate her feet to move beneath her large body. I pat her neck as I jump on my saddle following the latching of my axe to my back.

In a swift few moments, my growling stomach is eager as I climb those long steps and enter the busy hall.

I quickly notice the gang sitting on their normal table in the back and I don't recognize 3 of the heads.

"Astrid!", I hear a familiar voice from one of those heads and I am overjoyed to see my best friend.

"Heather! I didn't know you were here!", I punch Hiccup's shoulder before hugging her.

"Agh! They just got here", he whimpers.

"Yes! I came to see my old pal Stoick for chiefly business things", Dagur stands and gives me a hug as well.

"A couple months is too long", I say putting my hands on my hips and Heather nods along.

But a third person still is unrecognizable from across my betrothed at the table. In fact, she had all of my Hiccup's attention to the point he didn't even greet me with a kiss or anything.

"Hi babe...", I awkwardly say, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh! Uh, Maya, meet Astrid my girlfriend", Hiccup finally stands and lays a hand on the small of my back.

Thank Thor.

"Oh. Hello", she says rather coldly. I brush it off as Hiccup plants a quick kiss on my cheek.

"What a surprise from Berserker!", I whisper in his ear.

"I know. It is good to see them! And we made a new friend as well. Maya is one of the head guards over there. Under Heather of course", Hiccup brings up this girl again and I get slightly peeved. Only because I can feel the spears spitting from her eye sockets.

"Astrid! I have to tell you all that has happened", Heather pulls me away from my boyfriend and I get a little saddened by this.

"Yes! Ever since my Mala-poo and I were wed, the tribes have been growing stronger...!", Dagur begins speaking. I watch Hiccup as he sits back down to chat with this... "head guard".

I sit down with my bowl of stew and I chew the mushy vegetables as I watch Maya carefully. The body language was obvious in her leaning, pretty much, all the way across the table. Those stubby fingers delicately tucked under her chin as her eyes pierced my love's oblivious face.

Her face lit up like a Monstrous Nightmare at the sight of his full attention. Observing her interactions with the rest of the gang, she only acted this way with the future Chief of Berk.

"Astrid...?", Heather snaps me out of my jealous trance.

"...huh?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?", I ask confused by not paying attention.

"Are you going to fly with us?", Heather gestures to Windshear who sat in the corner.

"Oh. Uh. Sure. Hiccup?", I look over.

"Okay Astrid, coming", he smiles and dismisses himself from the table. But, being the kind Viking he is, invites Maya to go with us.

"Oh, I don't have a dragon", Maya gives him pouty eyes that make my teeth grind.

"We can fix that tomorrow before you guys leave. Come on gang", Hiccup whistled for Toothless who was asleep by the fire.

All of us can't help but laugh hysterically as we bolt out of the Great Hall and use our dragon calls.

"You're going down, Haddock", I snicker jumping on Stormfly.

"Not on your life, Hofferson", Hiccup blows me a kiss and takes off.

I roll my eyes as I chase that red tail all around Berk.

___________

"Alright girl, you ready to do our routine patrol?", I ask the Nadder as she squawks a "yes". The morning air refreshed my tense senses from the night before. I didn't worry too much after Hiccup let me win the race and bid me a goodnight with a victory kiss.

I scratch the side of Stormfly's neck and she growls to speed up from her comfortable glide.

We begin to sharply bob and weave over the village and search for any sort of disturbance.

We arrive above the cove where I first met the Night Fury and his dorky rider. I feel the nostalgic waves hit my chest as I am reminded of that night nearly four years ago. Hiccup has come along way since then, and so have we. That was the night I first believed in his vision and also the night I realized that I always will. I fell in love with that Haddock boy long ago, but it was awakened thanks to him not being able to kill a dragon. Now here I am with my very own, whom I love dearly.

"My good girl", I quickly dip down to hug the back of her neck. He warmly gurgles at my affection.

Suddenly I see a tall, messy haired Viking walking a little lopsided due the prosthetic on the left.

"Hiccup!", I happily whisper to myself.

Before I could tell Stormfly to dip down, I see the Berserker girl closely following my betrothed. A wild Sand Wraith is prowling on the Vikings and Toothless hisses violently at the sight.

Maya has the audacity to wrap her beefy arms around one of Hiccup's. He holds his hand out, as he usually does, and slowly bonds with the wraith.   
He takes her hand and places it on the snout of the brownish orange creature and she jumps with glee.   
My insides were screaming and I wanted to fly down and give this girl a taste of my fist, but every confidence I have in my Hiccup was keeping me from lashing out, as I would usually do.

But what I saw, following the bonding, gripped the deepest part of my heart and crushed it a thousand fold.

Their lips meet as I can see the white in Hiccup's eyeballs from a 100 yards up. My body grows numb and my tears begin to flow and my grip on my saddle turns my knuckles white as the winter snow.

My chest feels as if I had been punctured by Thor's mighty hammer and all I know to be true escapes my mind.

I don't respond.

I don't scream.

I don't react.

All I can think to do, is pull my handle around and have Stormly speed away from this Thor-forsaken place I used to call a wonderful memory.

The shambles begin to fall from the formation of my spirit.

I hear my name being screamed, as I tune out the world upon pulling my fur hood up.  
  
  


**(To be continued....")**


	7. Tactics & Trust (Part 2)

** Hiccup POV **

The blood lashing through my veins quickened by breath as I have to clench my teeth to prevent screaming.

Astrid saw.

She saw Maya forcefully kiss me, which I basically walked myself into. I could tell that Astrid became cautious of the brunette after meeting last night.

I made it worse by taking her out and training a dragon, then I absolutely blew it when I allowed an open moment for this girl to do something horrible.

I was disgusted with her. She knew I had a betrothed.... or did she?

I am disgusted with myself, even though it wasn't entirely my fault.

My knuckles and fingers were pale as I gripped my saddle handles way too tight. I left that woman in the cove without a care.

I needed to find Astrid.

She can be very sensitive in this area and has every right to be. Her warrior spirit fights for all that she loves and when that is threatened, her retaliation can be deadly.

Oh my gods, what have I done? I feel like such a screw-up for allowing this to happen.

This is all my fault.

I can't stop wiping the possible contamination from my lips that belonged to my blonde Valkyrie.

And only her.

Toothless cooed deeply as I throw my head down on the back of his neck.

"Oh Toothless... I hope I didn't lose her... it's just a huge misunderstanding", I say against his cool scales.

Where would she have gone?

I ponder the thought as I rub my chin. My heart was pounding by the moment as I try to strategize her possible location.

I pull my small, but developing map from my leather armor and look at all the little islands her and I have mapped together.

"Ah", I say narrowing in at one small, hidden island just south of Berk.

"Nidder", I murmured to myself trying to fold the map, which was whipping around in my hands. 

I smirk at the memory of my Astrid trying to name it based off of the island our Deadly Nadder and Night Fury bonded on. That was also the first outing together, first mapped island besides our own homeland, and the first place her and I shared a kiss privately.

Many firsts were shared in that place and... I doubt that our first fight would miss out on all the action.

Toothless and I set course for Nidder as the sun rose high in the sky, pointing out that it was midday. I scrunch my face in determination as the small island comes into the horizon.

"There! Faster bud!", I pat him and he roars in pursuit.

We hover the island, just as Astrid had done over Berk. I search and search...

Finally...

I see the blue and yellow Deadly Nadder poking around some trees.

I instruct Toothless to land beside Stormfly and she gives a concerned gurgle, following sad eyes.

"Where is she girl?", I rub her large snout.

I was expecting to hear loud grunts and a blade shredding bark to splinters as her mighty arm throws her axe.

The Nadder begins to walk and I follow closely behind in search for her beautiful rider.

I prepared myself for the lashing out and screams to be thrown upon my eardrums.  
I prepared for the talk down I deserved.

I was ready for my betrothed to tell me that....

I see her.

Sitting.

Facing the vast ocean ahead of her.

Not a sound left her mouth, nor a muscle moved.

This alone brings tears to my eyes as I see my spirited girlfriend sit lifeless on the cool stone where we once shared meals.

I motion for the dragons to stay back, even though Toothless gave me an irritated glare.

I slowly approach the silent Viking as my metal leg made me very obvious. I get to her side and I glance onto her profile. Cheeks red as apples and eyes bloodshot with dried tears all along the brims of her beautiful eyes.

I can't help but begin to cry even more. This isn't the normal way Astrid reacts to things, which tells me the wound I caused, was severe and deadly to her heart.

I feel like a blubbering 5 year old but I can't sit in silence any longer, "Oh my love, Astrid, it's not what it looked like! I have no interest in that horrible girl"

I am almost wailing I am so remorseful.

"Horrible is right", she plainly says and my stomach churns.

"Astrid... I was wrong to take her out this morning. I was wrong to even spend as much time with her as I did last night...", I begin to trail off with mumbles.

"Why?"

"Babe, I didn't kiss her... she just forced it upon me..."

"No. Why did you take her out this morning?"

I honestly don't know the answer to that question. Other than the mutual likeness of dragons, I wasn't sure why.

"It's just me... I am nice to everyone"

"That's true..." she trails not unlocking her trance from the rippling water.

She then looks at me with those tear-stained eyes that I caused and my lip quivers without a word.

"Hiccup, you know me better than anyone else on the island. Why is it that, when everyone noticed how Maya made me feel, you didn't? Why?", tears begin to pool under her eyes and she has to close them to let them escape.

Soft sobs are heard from the boulder and my instinct is to climb up there. I sit by her, hands trembling to lay a finger on her fragile frame.

I did slightly notice, but I was careless to act on it. That's on me.

Her knees meet her forehead as she cries harder, "Is it me? Are you over me? Have you stopped loving..."

She can't finish her words as sobs continue to flourish.

Oh my Thor.

"Astrid. Absolutely not. This has nothing to do with you. I was stupid and mindless with my intentions", I say as I cautiously wrap my arms around her. She turns her body to make sure I don't look into her eyes.

"Astrid. I could never ever love anyone more than I love you. You are... everything to me. You saw me before anyone else could. I used to dream of just talking to you with a confidence that I thought I could never find. You are the bravest and most passionate person I know. You... you are my dream. I used to lose sleep at night trying to think of ways to just talk to you. The day you kissed me for the first time, I didn't sleep a wink that night because I was so happy. You were by my side every step of the way with the dragons and the countless enemies we've faced. I have come so close to losing you; the night I rescued you from the ocean, Scourge of Odin, you questioning our betrothal after Dagur's and Mala's engagement......... and now today. You are the love of my life and all the way into our futures in Valhalla. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I promise to be more intentional with my time and my heart. I will never stop chasing you until the day I stand before Odin himself. I love you Astrid Hofferson, as long as I shall live. I promise to...."

My speech is cut off with tiny, sweet lips crashing against mine.

My bleeding heart is now mended as Astrid seals all my fears with her arms wrapping around my neck.

Tears roll down my face as I scoop her closer into my body. I hug her small waist so tightly as if I would lose her again.

Never.

No one can pull my Astrid away from me.

"I... I'm so sorry", I whimper between kisses breathlessly. My lips make their way down the side of her mouth, to her chin, up her jaw line and behind her ear. My favorite spot.

I nuzzle my nose in the sweet aroma of her neck and long blonde hair.

"Hiccup...", she whispers.

"Forgive me...", I am still bawling as she pulls my face to look at hers.

"I love you. You are forgiven. I just don't ever want to see that wretch again", she snickers.

I wrap my arms in for another hug.

There she is. My vigilant Valkyrie is back.

And I refuse to let her go.


	8. Spooked

**_*Years after the Migration to the Hidden World*_ **

**_*_ ** ** Hiccup POV* **

"Daddy! Tell us a story!", my sweet daughter Zephyr begs by pulling on my arm.

"Zeph... it's time for bed", Astrid says from the other side of the moderately sized bedroom. My son was sleepily smiling in her arms.

"Just w-one stowey...?", Nuffink rubs his eyes upon behind laid in bed.

"Mommy and I have to get back downstairs to your aunt and uncles", I rub her little head full of hair.

"I've got a SPOOKY story!", I suddenly hear Tuffnut shouting from behind me, making the hair on my neck stand up.

"Oh uh... no. No scary stories", I awkwardly chuckle.

"Oh come on! It's not that scary! Snotlout likes this one!", Tuff snickers.

"HEY!", I hear my cousin coming up the stairs now.

Oh Thor... might as well make it a party. I'm just trying to put my children to bed.

"Spooky story!", Zephyr chants underneath my struggle to tuck her in.

My beautiful wife is now giggling, "Well if it's not scary for Snotlout, then how bad could it be?"

"You're condoning this...?!", I whisper to her.

She shrugs her shoulders, "It is that time of year, one story won't hurt"

I exhale deeply as I roll my eyes away from all of the gang that is now huddled in my kids' bedroom.

"Alright, one story and it's lights out for you two", I smile at the two perfect little creations of Astrid and I.

"YAY!", they clap their hands together. I kiss Zephyr's cheek and Nuffink's forehead as I join my bride on the end of his bed.

Tuffnut is seated on the end of Zephyr's bed as Ruffnut is close behind, "YEAH! TELL IT BRO!"

Fishlegs sits on the floor with Snotlout in between the little twin beds, then Eret behind them.

My left leg with the prosthetic has its knee popped up and Astrid hooks her arm around it and lays her head on my shoulder; planting a tender kiss on my cheek before settling in.

"Alright! This is a tale of insanity, chaos, and a fair mixture of LOKI!", his voice growls in a bear tone that has my poor children gripping their covers. But the curiosity never ceased to emerge from their innocent eyes.

_________

"Okay, but you have to admit that my son didn't look the slightest bit of scared", my sassy wife says as she pulls off her armor.

"Oh is that so?", I snicker.

"Yes. He's strong like his momma", she continues to change out of her day clothes.

"True...", I trail as I watch my bride who is now only in her breast bindings and leggings. She's facing the opposite direction as she combs through her long, blonde hair that is still a radiant golden glow. A mother of two, a wife of nearly ten years, and she still looks as beautiful as our wedding day.

I watch her as I throw on a cotton tunic with shorts and I keep my prosthetic on.

I then get an idea that will probably earn me a few bruises, but I want her to feel for our poor Zephyr who ended up hiding her face in my chest by the climax of Tuff's story.

Astrid was humming now as she counted the usual 100 brushes of her hair to get the tangles out. 

I slowly approach her diagonally, careful not to be seen in the reflection of her tiny mirror. I cautiously step lightly so that the metal of my leg doesn't hit the floor with it's usual, alarming "clank".

I hold my breath as I near the beauty, who has no idea the devious little plan I have in mind.

With a swift motion and my hands gripping her upper-arms I leap with a, "RRRAAHHHH"

I swear to Odin, Astrid jumps three feet in the air.

"HICCUP!", she growls as one powerful hand grips my wrist. She quickly stands and twists my arm under me and strides forward.

I am thrown onto the bed, following a bony fist into my bicep.

"Ahhhhhh I'm sorry I'm sorry!", I am laughing and crying out in pain.

"What in Thor's name was that for?!", she is hovering over me with her strong fist in the hair. Her hair cascading all around my face, so I could only see hers. I am beyond amused at my fuming wife being beautifully resentful at my childish act.

"I thought you were the strong one", I tease. Astrid is beyond livid as I grow more attracted her her scrunched face. Nose sticking out slightly, she is disgusted at my amusement.

Finally, I can't help myself and I kiss Astrid Haddock on the lips. She's defensive, but my usual act of affection always softens her expression.

"My angry Valkyrie", I poke her nose with the tip of my finger.

"Knucklehead", she sneers as her blue eyes soften.

My fingers trail up her sides as goosebumps form all along her arms. She's still upset, but not near as lethal.

I'm about I pull her down on me and kiss her relentlessly as I hear my daughter's sweet voice, "Why is mommy beating daddy up?!"

Her little face is horrified at the sight of her mother still having a fist in the air. The stuffed dragon in her arms is nearly being choked to death.

Embarrassment flushes my cheeks as Astrid quickly crawls off of me.

"Oh no baby, I'm not beating daddy up... Uh... why are you up?", Astrid brushes off her leggings.

"I... I couldn't sleep... I'm spooked from uncle's story...", she says reaching for her mom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zeph... being spooked is no fun... trust me, I know", my bride picks up our first born and cuddles her into her chest.

Astrid shoots me a mean glare before taking Zephyr back to the kids' room.

I can't help but double over in laughter, quite proud of myself; hushed of course due to my children needing sleep. 


	9. Snogging-Tog

*Chief Hiccup and Chieftess Astrid's first Snoggletog*

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Haddock were married a mere 3 weeks ago as the annual holiday drew near.

The snow piled high on the new buildings and homes of New Berk. It littered the ground with such a gleam and sparkle that warmed the heart as it reflected the festive lights.

This however, was the first Snoggletog without the dragons.

Well, somewhat. The dragons migrated this time every year to have their offspring on a secluded island, far away from Berk.

Even though they didn't spend the major portions of the holiday with them, such as the feast and exchanging of Odin's goodies, there was still a void that loomed across the village.

But that was not stopping Hiccup from making sure New Berk has a great holiday in the spirit of their departed scaled friends. He carefully made his way up to the Great Hall where his people were already gathered for the biggest banquet of the year.

His eyes lie on the statue of his late father. Emotion tugs in his chest as he wishes his father could still be with him, teaching him all the chiefly things he had to learn on his own. Then down on the stone carving that pictured his first moment of bonding with the night fury. Hiccup slightly grinned at the fond memory.

"Happy Snoggletog, bud", he purses his lips in reverence.

He then continues up the stairs to where his new bride was standing by the large wooden door. His stomach then twists into anxious knots as he gazes upon her long blonde locks falling down her shoulders, on top of her white chieftess cape. The Deadly Nadder clasps shown brightly with the freshly fallen snow streaking its golden surface.

"Happy Snoggletog, Milady", he pulls her by the small of her waist. He plants an eager kiss on her cold mouth, feeling her smile beneath the sweet contact.

"How long have you been standing out here?", he asks after shivering from her icy lips.

"Quite a bit babe. You're late", she snickers with a wrinkling nose. Hiccup looks upon her more adoringly with her joyful expression.

"What?"

"Astrid you're just so beautiful. I am so thankful to have you as my wife this holiday", he holds her hands in his gently.

"As I am for you. I still can't believe it. Although, it has only been a few weeks", Astrid speaks with rosy cheeks, even in the frigid air.

"I know. A few of the best weeks of my life", he kisses her chilly nose.

"Oh my love, let's get inside before you freeze!", Hiccup hurries and pulls Astrid behind him.

"About time, knucklehead", Hiccup rolls his eyes at his wife's newfound nickname.

Suddenly their senses are filled with various smells of savory, sweet foods that lined the walls of the hall. Vikings all around with mugs of mead and smiles on their faces scattered across the room.

"Happy Snoggletog!", Hiccup shouts and his tribe cheers along with their chief kick-starting their festivities.

The spirit of the room was filled with great celebration as more mead was passed and the food began to make its way into the bellies of the Berkians. Astrid never dropped her endless gaze upon her newly-wedded husband as the lights bounced off his glossy eyes. The brown fur of his cape bringing out the auburn shades of his hair.

She felt the heat in her cheeks violently flush to the surface as he turned around and noticed her admiration.

"What?", he raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing", she discreetly holds her hands behind her back and strides away from Hiccup. But it was done in such a way he couldn't help but follow her tempting, swinging hips.

"Happy Snoggletog", Valka embraces them both in a big hug.

"You too, mom", Hiccup smiles.

"This a joyous one indeed. One with new beginnings", she weakly smiles at the Chief and Chieftess.

There is an emptiness that lurked still in her eyes, along with everyone else. But she's thoroughly happy to see her son in such a wonderful part of his life.

Hiccup reaches for his bride's hand and kisses the small part of her temple. The small token stirs her anxious stomach more, and they both feel electricity where they touch.

__

The evening was spent in winter bliss as their stomachs were full and cheer was bursting through the rooftops. All of the gang was already stumbling over the mead intake and giggling over the poured out yak-nog.

Astrid would be angry, if it weren't for her currently distracted state. Unsure of what has come over her, she grips her husband's hand tighter.

"Astrid, is there something wrong?", he gives her concerned eyes. This makes her butterflies flutter more rapidly, him caring so much for her. Hiccup notices the zeal in her deep blue orbs as he tilts her head from her chin.

She lightly shakes her head with a humorous smirk. He smiles against her lips with a passionate kiss. Hiccup now knows what has been up with his wife the last couple of hours; it is found in the way she gripped his lower-thigh upon the contact of his kiss.

"Gods! Get a hut! Gross, Hiccstrid snogging", a drunken Snotlout stumbles over to where the chief and Chieftess were seated. "Snogging" is a term used by the fancier of folks outside of their archipelago. She shoo's away the annoying lad and turns back to the Chief.

Astrid notices the tensing of Hiccup's jaw muscles due to his teeth grinding. She doesn't pay much attention to what that Jorgenson says about them anymore, but it always bothers Hiccup. Most of Hiccup's attention was now off of Astrid and on all around the room. She felt his disconnect from their moment and immediately went into defense mode, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

"Hiccup... why do you still let him get to you?", she lays a hand on his arm.

Exhaling deeply, he seeks affirmation in her gaze and Astrid gives him a pitiful look.

"He doesn't... I just want all of them to stop with their jokes against us. We're married now", he huffs and slumps back in his chair.

Astrid smiles warmly as she kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear, "I don't think it's against us, they just haven't grown up like we have. Besides, what does it matter? It's just you and me at the end of the day..."

Her pupils trail up his arm and on to his freckled face. The desperation in her eyes for him to recognize this fact was fervent. A fire burns in his core as he kisses his bride once again, but more hungry.

"You're right. Just you and me", he cuffs her delicate cheek and Astrid leans against his hand.

Another moment is shared with unbreakable silence and tender stares. Then Hiccup's face erupts with exhilaration and a devious smile.

"Let's get out of here....", he raises his eyebrows at Astrid. She's taken aback at such non-chiefly behavior, but amused all the same.

"Wh...what??", she nervously giggles.

"Yes. That's all I want for Snoggletog. Just you and me", he grips her hand tightly and rises to run for the back door.

"What for? Snogging?!", Astrid mimics the slurred tone of Hiccup's cousin.

He whips around with a stern look, but speaks proudly, "Exactly"

__

Astrid can't help but laugh uncontrollably at her husband's attempt to be sly and sneak away from his village's holiday celebration. He didn't care about one single thing besides Astrid in this moment.

She is highly entertained at his clumsiness in the snow with a prosthetic leg and persistence in getting home; for this is all she honestly wanted since before the banquet started.

As soon as they reached the Haddock house, Hiccup immediately started a roaring fire in the fireplace. It wasn't long before the couple found each other in one another's arms.

Hiccup firmly grasped Astrid's waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling themselves in his hair. The passion in the pit of their stomachs was unbearable as their lips made contact again. Fingers trailing all about each others' skin, causing goosebumps to form.

The kisses deepened as they fell backwards onto the couch that sat in front of the fire.

"Oof", Hiccup grunts under the weight of Astrid falling against him, but he didn't mind.

After several heated minutes, to catch a breath, they pulled apart and panted harshly. Astrid didn't let her eyes leave their trance upon her husband's now flushed and sweaty face, in which she found very attractive.

Hiccup catches her adoring stare and lightly strokes her cheek. He couldn't believe that he has found such a beautiful woman to call his own. How the Thor did he score Astrid Hofferson? Only Odin knows.

Astrid too was in a state of pure thankfulness that she had her Haddock boy... erm... man in front of her. She admired him for a few moments as reminders of the many times she almost lost him. But the gods have blessed this relationship and has kept them going strong.

Before long, Astrid curls up into Hiccup's side, watching the flames dance from the embering wood. Hiccup stroked the back of her head and lazily brushed through her hair.

She lightly kissed his jaw, "I love you, Hiccup"

"I love you, Astrid", he says in a deep, throaty tone. The warmth of his touch and the sweet intoxicating aroma that she was all too familiar with keeps her in a cloud-nine state.

Snuggling close, they watched the fire as the quietness of their home soothed their nerves. For this is all they wanted this holiday.

Just Hiccup and Astrid.

Always.


	10. Going Out Without a Limb (Part 1)

*Taking place a few weeks before the discovery of Drago and his trappers*  
  
  


Astrid POV:  
  
  


Hiccup had been out mapping again and I couldn't make this last trip due to a cold that had settled in my chest. I coughed violently as the burning sensation in my throat pulled on my esophagus. I absolutely hate not being able to be efficient or productive. Especially when I'm sick, because I have zero energy for anything like that.

I am now coming out of his horrid bug and I am able to go outside and see my good girl, Stormfly. I am beyond excited when I see her basically cuddling the steps up to my house.

"Hey girl!", I hug her head and she squawks happily. The large spines on top of her head shoot upward in joy at me feeling better.

"Now, I can't for very long, but are you ready for a quick flight?", I ask her and with a quick motion, I am on my saddle once again. We soar above the village as I hover over my betrothed's house, where the Chief was speaking with him about something. Something that was pressing Hiccup because he didn't look too thrilled to be hearing Stoick's excited words.

"Ah! Milady, you're feeling better!", Hiccup notices me and my stomach doubles over in giddiness. I pat Stormfly to have her land by Toothless, who was chewing away at one of Hiccup's prosthetic legs.

"Astrid, glad to see you're well", the Chief says and I thank him. Hiccup pulls me into an engulfing hug and even the simplicity of his aroma made my insides warm and the left-over flu escape my chest.

Stoick chuckles deeply at the sight of our little reunion, "Aye, it warms me to see my future chief with my future daughter-in-law"

The statement causes a violent blush to fill my cheeks, along with Hiccup's freckled ones. Although we are still quite young, it still brings me happiness when I think about the very likely possibility of our futures together.

"Well, you two catch up. Hiccup, we will continue this discussion later today", Stoick pats us both on the shoulders and heads up towards the Great Hall where Skullcrusher was waiting.

"What were you guys talking about? You looked upset", I ask a now anxious Haddock. He purses his lips together and is breathing unevenly. The frustrated expression on his face communicated that what Stoick just said to he and I flared up a reaction.

"Hiccup...?", I push.

"How are you feeling?", he immediately changes the subject.

"I'm... fine... but Hicc..."

He cuts me off, "Let's get out of here for a bit. Please", he insists and I of course agree. I know my body will hate me later, but I have missed my Hiccup for the last couple days.

"Let's go bud", he calls to his Night Fury, and Toothless bounds over to be mounted. They take off in a hurry and my poor Deadly Nadder has to scratch to catch up.

We're right on their tails as we zoom through the morning sky, glistening with spring sunshine. I inhale the much needed fresh air and take in the views; sights I never get tired of.

"Watch this, Astrid!", my betrothed stands on Toothless' back and leaps from the saddle and opens his wings made of yak-hides. I had seen this trick a few times before and it makes me giggle that he feels the need to show-off for me. He has spent many moons improving his invention and it is quite up to par now. We glided further from Berk towards one of our sister islands and Toothless' shots kept Hiccup up in the air.

As fate would have it, sea stacks came into my anxious dragon's view. I could tell she could sense something was near due to her irregular flight patters and chatters.

"HICCUP!", I scream as the tall figures are mere feet away from him.

"TOOTHLESS!!!", Hiccup cries and the roar of the night fury is the last thing I hear before Stormfly sharply turns to the right. Roughly, we land and I jump from my saddle to run over to the cocooned ball of black scales. I eagerly pat Toothless' head to ensure he was alright, but to also have him unwrap his wings.

"Arg, sorry bud...", Hiccup groans and I am relieved to see he is okay. I reach my hands out to help lift him onto his feet.

"Whaaaa-oof", Hiccup stumbles to the ground before I can catch him.

"What happened?!", I ask flipping my braid over my shoulder.

"Oh Thor... my prosthetic is all bent...", he pulls off the messed up metal and hops over to get in the saddle bag.

"Wait... where's my spare...?!", he frantically searches. Just then, I remember what Toothless was doing before our departure. I almost speak up but I bite my tongue as I see the frustrated lad realize the reality of our situation.

"Toothless... were you chewing on my leg again...?", he asks his dragon.

The night fury pouts and looks the opposite direction.

"Agh! Of course... the one time I don't have a spare for my spare...", Hiccup huffs in defeat and nearly falls to the ground due to the lack of a limb.

"I'm sorry babe... I noticed it when I landed by the house. I should have said something before we left...", I say waltzing over to sit by him.

"No, don't apologize. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I missed you while you were down and out", he smirks as I feel his arms wrap around me tightly. This is the place I always want to remain, forever and always. My comfort, my safe haven, my home, his warm embrace is all I crave at the end of the day.

His thumb lightly rubbing my upper arm as I exhale deeply, taking in the moment we were having.

"You're not contagious are you...?", he gives me a cautious yet, playful glare.

I pinch him in response.

"Ahhhhhh, got it", he winces and I giggle. Planting a kiss on his prominent lips, he grips his hold on me tighter. I have nothing else to do but accept his passionate act; leading my lips and tongue as if he was orchestrating music and writing poetry.

"Mmm... What was all that?", I chuckle as I feel my flushed cheeks returning, wiping the excess from the outer parts of my mouth.

"I just missed you...... and needed you. My dads put a lot of pressure on me about being ready to become chief", he opens up finally.

"Do you want to talk about it?", I politely ask, giving him my best, understanding look. His eyes finally meet mine and comfort crawls upon his smooth complexion.

"Eh, not really...", he replies. I'm a little disappointed, but I know he will tell me when the time is right. I'll be right there behind him, cheering him on when the time comes.

The grass we were laid upon was very soft and it acted as a good cushion for our backs as we ended up sprawled out on the ground. My head on the side of his chest and partially on his arm. His fingertips slowly grazing up and down my arm sending soft goosebumps all the way to my spine.

"I love you Astrid. It excites me to think about all that could change in the next season, and I will have you with me. I feel like a child on Snoggletog when my dad calls you his "future daughter-in-law". I am just honored to have you as my betrothed. You were my dream".

I squeeze him as tightly as possible from my position in his side.

"I love you Hiccup. I will be here every step of the way. Always"

He kisses my nose and I nuzzle into his neck, letting his chin stubbles tickle my forehead.

____

"Psssst. Astrid... wake up!", I hear Hiccup pulling me from a hard slumber. The sun is beginning to set on the opposite side of the sky.

"Oh gods, did we fall asleep?!", I shoot up from my boyfriends arms.

"Yeah... we really need to get back", he groans. He and I both know we don't want to leave this euphoria we spent the last few hours in.

He gives me a pouty face.

"I know... but we gotta get home. My parents are going to worry"

"Astrid they never worry. You're... Astrid!", Hiccup raises an eyebrow.

He's right. But he knows how concerned and respectful I am of my parents. Especially if we've been out all day long without a trace of where we could have gone.

"Oh Thor... Uhh...Astrid...", Hiccup says as he nears Toothless.

"What babe?"

"I... I can't fly Toothless home", he says and it hits me that he doesn't have a leg...

That must mean... I have to learn.  
  
  
  
  


_*To be continued...*_


	11. Going Out Without a Limb (Part 2)

"Oh yeah... I may have to", I suggest.

I am now anxious in the pit of my stomach; I don't know how the heck the tail gears work.

"I don't know how... is it hard?", I say walking over and petting the sad fury.

"Not really. You just have to memorize the different tail shifts to keep him in the air", he says and I gulp down the hunger that had built over the last few hours. Now the very thought of anything makes me nauseous.

"It's okay Astrid. We're not far from Berk. Besides, it was about time you learned anyways", he lightly chuckles.

He's right. I honestly don't know why I haven't been taught to fly him yet. At the same time, I know this must be uncomfortable for both of them. They haven't flown separately since... well... since they first bonded!

"Toothless. You love Astrid right?", Hiccup asks him and the dragon nuzzles my hands.

"Okay bud, she's going to have to fly you home. Because somebody left my other foot back home...", he sasses the night fury, who now has a slight snarl, laughing from the pit of his throat.

Hiccup shows me the few petal clicks and I learn quickly. I am now eased of any fear as well, because I know Toothless has my back regardless.

We make our way over to the edge of the cliff to jump out over the vast ocean, towards home.

"Hey.. What do you say we race them home..?", I whisper and Toothless gurgles in agreement.

I peek over my shoulder at the love of my life on my good girl, Stormfly.

"Ready?", he asks me.

"Let's go!", I pat Toothless' neck and we zoom off. I make sure the tail positions are right and the sky seemed to pass through my vision incredibly quicker from the back of a night fury.

Berk quickly comes into view and we land just beside my house.

I hug Toothless and run over to an irritated Hiccup on the back of my dragon. I hold my arms up and help him upon his jump down. I can't help but laugh at his struggle as his arm is across my shoulders.

"Why is it always a race?", Hiccup groans.

"It wasn't one! You just needed to pay better attention", I kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, I do. Never leaving without a leg ever again", he says in a monotone fashion that just makes me giggle.

"And, I'm never letting you fly my dragon again", he adds.

I immediately, instinctively punch his arm.

"Ah-ow!", he cries.

"What was that for?!", he complains as he hops along the path up to his house.

"Don't even. You know exactly why. Besides, Toothless and I make a great team", I sneer at my boyfriend.

He ends up rolling his eyes and dismissing the matter. The last little climb to the Haddock household got a little difficult for my poor Hiccup, but... if truth be told, I landed where I did on purpose.

I knew I'd have to help him up the hill. Sure, Toothless could have walked up with Hiccup on his back, but this is a time I stole for myself. We finally reach the steps up to his door and he sits down, out of breath. I fetch the prosthetic leg... but gag at the sight of Toothless slobber ALL OVER THE ENTIRETY OF THE LEG.

"Egh", I sheepishly throw it at Hiccup.

"Ew. Erm.. thanks. Ugh, this doesn't wash out. Even from wood and metal", he shakes off the leg some before snapping it on.

I sit beside him and lay my head on his shoulder. Thoughts of our afternoon together flooded my mind again and I wanted to go straight back to that meadow. The sun sank lower in the sky and was about to take its nightly dip into the ocean. Hiccup cuffs a firm hand around my upper thigh, and lays his head on mine.

"Astrid"

"Mm?"

"About earlier...", he starts nervously.

Oh gods, this may be about his future as Chief. And me...

"Yeah...?", I urge him.

"Well... uh...", he's now gulping his words down. This is a Hiccup I rarely see nowadays. The only thing that kicks down his courage, is the unknown duties of the future. Which is a tremendous thing, I understand, but that's why I'm here. That's why he has chosen me... I just don't understand why he feels like he has to keep it from me.

"Hiccup...?"

"Uh. Did your parents know you got home safely?"

Oh Thor...

"Yes. Stormfly is there, which means I'm home on the island"

An awkward silence fills the air as we see the sky now exploding with pink and orange swirls and bursts.

"Was that all on your mind?", I ask.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?", I look up at him. Those green eyes filled with thousands of thoughts bouncing in his brain.

"No...", he sighs.

"Babe... talk to me...", I cuff his cheek and part of his chin. Eagerness lies in the gaze that wants to seek my aid, but can't form the courage to be vulnerable.

Finally, he lets out a harsh sigh. His head meets my metal shoulder pad and my hand reaches the back of his head, slowly scratching his scalp.

"Dad has put so much pressure on me about being ready to take over the village. It's "for your people this" and "duties that". Astrid, I... I just don't know if I'm cut out for it...", he says from his spot in my shoulder. I push his shoulders back and have him look me dead in the eyes. For my stomach began to churn a whirlwind of passion that was about to overflow. I see this man for so much more than what his mirror could tell him. I have believed in him and seen him succeed in many ways as a leader and friend. Now, as my boyfriend, he has constantly been the kindest, most thoughtful and meaningful human being. The Hiccup I know, does the right thing and won't stop at anything to make sure it's followed through.

"Hiccup, stop. You are the next leader of Berk for a reason. You need to stop doubting yourself. You have lead us as group for years and have changed the lives of so many people. Stoick hasn't even asked you to be Chief yet. We won't know how soon, but you can do it babe", I say with every ounce my heart will allow.

A warm smile creeps onto his face and delicate eyes busily scan my face.

"How do you know all this? How do you do it every time?", he asks pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I just love you. And believe in you", I smile as his lips meet mine.

"I just have one word of advice, my love", I say.

"And that is?"

"Just remember... when you're on chiefly trips and what-not, don't go out without a limb", I snicker.

"Ohhhhh I see how it's going to be. And who's to say you won't be able to help me again...?"

Ah! There it is! A small ray of hope that he's thinking about me being Chieftess... maybe.

"I could... if I can fly Toothless", I raise an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, we'll see", he rolls his eyes and I giggle.

"You think you're so funny. Come 'ere you", he holds my head with both hands and smashes his lips on mine.

Slightly hurting my nose, but I could care less against a confident Hiccup.


	12. Furs

**_*One point during Hiccup and Astrid's betrothal*_ **

(This is one is longer! I couldn't stop writing this moment   
-k.r.)

** Hiccup POV **   
  


Berk.   
It rains most of the year.   
Days like this usually meant no dragon attacks, but that's not an issue anymore.

Well, it hasn't been for a few years now. But the rainy days are not ideal for most dragons and they like to remain inside.

Today in particular was stormy and unforgiving to the people in the village. The pathways were muddy and slippery, so no one was out and about.

The clasp of thunder shuttered my empty house and the flash of lighting made Toothless' ears poke straight up in alertness.

"It's alright bud. Just a storm", I say stirring a pot full of yak stew.

Dad was out on a trip to Outcast island for a meeting and left me in charge; with the guidance of Gobber of course. The few nights we get like this are peaceful with just Toothless and I. And occasionally...

*Knock-knock*

Toothless darted his head towards the front door.

"I got it", I say as I pull myself up from my place at the kitchen table, working on Toothless' tail.

I open the front door and there stood my Valkyrie herself, Astrid Hofferson. I still mentally call her by her last name because I have to pinch myself that this lady is mine. A very... drenched Valkyrie that is...

"Hi..hi..Hiccup can I come in?", she's shivering.

"Of course! But... why are you so cold? You never...", I try to speak but she cuts me off.

"St...St...Stormfly got spooked by the storm and I fell off", she's violently shaking.

"Here, here my love. Come by the fire", I usher her by the giant roaring flame. I grab a fur off the back of the couch and wrap it around her. I sit still holding my girlfriend and rub her arms gently. 

Toothless coos as he looks upon her with concerned eyes. I am too as I am wondering how long she's been without her dragon.

Several minutes go by and she's somewhat calmed down but still horribly shaking.

"Uh... erm... Astrid", I say looking into her blue eyes.

"Hm?"

"I... I think you need to get... out of those clothes", I awkwardly smile.

She gives a slightly humorous but exasperated look.

"Because you're just sitting in sopping wet clothes and you won't dry off that way", I say and she purses her lips in agreement.

"Come on", I grab her hand and lead her up the steps. She kicks her boots and socks off before climbing the stairs and her poor little bare feet are leaving wet footprints.

I shuffle through my drawers and find my old green tunic and a pair of unused cotton pants I had gotten for Snoggletog last year.

"Here, put these on and bring your clothes by the fire to dry. I'll be downstairs", I kiss her cheek before leaving my bedroom and closing the door behind me.

I exhale as I step down the steep steps and.. SLIP DOWN ABOUT HALF WAY.

"Oooohhh", I land on my back.

"Hiccup?! You okay?!", the door creaks open. I look up to see an undressed Astrid with the fur around her body.

"Uh. I.. yeah. All good", I say as I try to get up, now stumbling at what my eyes just witnessed.

The door closes again and I sit on the ground by the fire to take my prosthetic leg off. Apparently it doesn't do too well on smooth wet wood... I roll my eyes as I rub my aching shoulder.

Little padding feet are heard and my Astrid is beside me again. Hanging the soaking tunic and leggings on the wire above the fire, she ends up stirring the soup for me as well.

She turns around with a warm smile and the color coming back to her pink cheeks. My old tunic hung loosely with the "v" of the top barely strung together with the old twine. I was quite amused as Astrid puts her hands on her sides, revealing her little hipbones underneath the material.

"What are you looking at?", she raises an eyebrow.

"You Milady. What else could I possibly admire as much as you?", I say, totally enamored with my girlfriend.

She giggles and sits next to me with the fur still in hand and I wrap it around us as we cuddle closely. Toothless is fast asleep now as the heat from his sleeping rock radiated to where we were sitting.

I hold her until the shivers finally vanish.

"Sorry you slipped on the wet stairs...", she guiltily says.

"Ah, it's no big deal. I fall much more than that with this leg", I say kicking the detached metal to the side of the room.

"I still feel bad", she laughs.

"Don't even worry about it. How are you holding up?", I ask her, rubbing her arms again.

"Much better, thank you", she says.

"So, what happened? You never get cold"

"Well, we were circling the island on patrol to make sure everyone was safe inside. Then, when the first large bang of thunder hit, it startled Stormfly and I fell into the ocean. Luckily, she found me and pulled me back up to the island thank Thor, but the second burst of thunder scared her so bad, she dropped me in front of the Great Hall. Then she took off", she says.

"Oh gods. Now I deserved to fall down the stairs after you falling a few times", I chuckle.

"No... but I am tired of falling today", she laughs and I pull her closer.

Just then, another clap of head-splitting thunder rattles the house, awakening my snoozing night fury.

"Oh my Thor, it's a bad one", I say looking around at the clattering kitchen supplies.

Then a sudden pelting begins to be heard all around and on top of the house.

"Hail???", we say in unison.

We look around and the noise gets louder as the storm rolls on through our now dreadful island.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that you're staying here for the night", I casually say getting up to grab more firewood from the.. small pile in the corner...

"I guess so..", she sighs but I know she's smirking at the thought.

"And... I don't have much firewood left", I say rubbing my temples.

"Ah. A not so prepared Hiccup. So not like you", she sneers.

"Astrid...", I say between my teeth. 

______

Astrid and I had rounded up all the furs and blankets we could find in the house. Candles lit all around the living room that is barely illuminated by the dying fireplace.

She and I slurped up the end of the stew from our bowls and I lightly laughed at her hungry gulping. She rolled her eyes at me and I took our dishes into my hands.

But her hands meet my wrists, "Don't get up, just set them over there"

I obey what she says and I'm soon back in my position under all the furs on the ground in front of the fireplace. Her dilated pupils seemed to encase the moonlight as they gaze upon me, sending more chills down my spine.

"Why didn't you want me to get up?", I raise an eyebrow as I grab one of her hands.

"You're warm, I didn't want you to leave", she grins.

I kiss her hand and begin playing with it and examining the little rough edges. The white, faded scar marks that lined her delicate fingers revealed the many battles fought and the countless hours of training she's done.

The flickering candles molding her defined cheekbones and the softness of her skin.

"You're so beautiful", I say as I continue to admire all her wonderful features. I tuck damp strands of hair behind her ear, which was still cold and trying to dry.

"Thank you", she quietly says from the other side of the mountain of furs we are covered in. It's a lot from her to hear a thank-you. Compliments tend to make her uncomfortable, but this communicates how comfortable she is with me.

I gently hold her chin and plant a kiss on her cold lips that were begging for warmth. My fingers trailed and made their way around her ear and towards the back of her head. She leans against my cuffed hand as we part and look at one another. There's worry now in her kind gaze.

"What is it?", I ask her.

"I just hope Stormfly is okay", she says.

"Don't you worry. We'll go find her after the storm", I say kissing her forehead. I pull her into my arms and scoot backwards to have our backs against my father's chair. She's laying against my side now, her head on my chest and my chin on her head. I begin massaging her scalp and she lightly moans in thanks.

Hail continued on and Toothless still soundly slept on his warm stone. I can't help but imagine this is how my life will be one day. Just my best bud and the love of my life clinging onto me in the dead of night due to the chilling rain.

I kiss the top of her head again and I squeeze her tightly.

"You okay?", she asks.

"Oh, I haven't been better in my life", I reply as she sits up and maneuvers her body to lay down with her head on my lap. Stretching her arms over her head, the small tunic reveals a little bit of her flat stomach. The furs are then placed back over her tiny frame as she gets warm and snug in her spot.

I chuckle as I begin to pet through her blonde hair and look how her eye lashes fan out so wide from her closed eyelids.

"Tell me", she says.

"Hm?"

"Where do you think you'll be doing in the next 5 years?", she asks way out of the blue, but I didn't mind.

"Well.. uh. We'll be... twenty-four? I guess.. I'll be chief then. Married to you.. hopefully", I slightly stutter.

"Hopefully?", she playfully smiles.

"Yeah. If all this.. raw, Vikingness is good enough for you", I try to smolder and make a stoic face.

"Oh gods, you know I love you for better reasons. Besides, that betrothal gift wasn't for nothing", Astrid is laughing now.

"Okay, what about you?", I ask I begin to twist her bangs together.

"Well, married to you. HOPEFULLY", she sasses and I laugh.

"Helping to run Berk's defenses and I love training at the academy", she smiles up at me. I have neglected those duties recently and I'm ecstatic that she has taken a liking and responsibility for such a thing.

"And...", she trails off.

"Yes?"

"Well... maybe..."

"What, Astrid?"

"Maybe... a little one of our own?", her eyes are now focused on my face, searching for a response. My body can't seem to respond to what's happening in my mind. I love... the idea. It's just... crazy to think about.

"Hiccup?"

Oh Thor, I've been quiet too long.

"Oh. Erm, of course!", I awkwardly say a little too loudly.

"You do want kids don't you?", she asks grabbing my hand to stop from pulling at her roots.

"Yes... I'm sorry. I... I just haven't thought about it much. But I also didn't realize how real that could be in five years...", I respond kind of shakily.

Astrid sits up to face me again.

"That's okay, babe. I'm not ready myself, but the time will come", she warmly smiles. Kissing me sweetly, I pull my hands in hers.

"That's just it", I say.

"What?", she is confused.

"You ARE ready. I just need to catch up to you"

"Hiccup.."

"No, Astrid listen. You are the most incredible, strong and diligent person I know. You'll take on motherhood as easily as you take on tactics. I am just honored to have you as that kind of mother for my children"

Her arms fling around my neck and I have to catch myself from falling over she jumped on me so hard.

"Thank you", she kisses me over and over.

My eyes begin to grow heavy as the night goes on, and I can see the dark circles under my warrior's beautiful eyes.

"Want to go lay down?", she whispers.

"It's freezing up there, Milady. Let's make it a little more comfortable down here", I say getting up. I can almost hear her whimper upon me leaving her side within our mountain of warm furs.

After snapping on my prosthetic, I grab a few pillows from around the house and lay them together. I pull some of the furs and overlap them, creating a somewhat cushy pallet on the ground.

"There", I put my hands on my hips.

Astrid has moved over and laid down on one side, covered in three layers of fur.

Her hazy eyes gaze upon me as she holds up the blankets on my side of the sleeping arrangement. I instinctively pull off my shirt and unhook my leg once again. I crawl into my little burrow of furs next to my betrothed. Her arms are open to welcome me in her warmth and I slide right in.

Her tiny, cold little nose is nuzzled in the crook of my neck. Hands on my bare chest and our legs somehow comfortably tangled together. The breaths coming from her nose slightly giving me goosebumps as her heartbeat regulates mine. If it were at all possible, I pull her closer to me as we drift to sleep.


	13. Ready for Forever

**_*After the dragons go off into the Hidden World*_ **

** Hiccup POV **

If truth be told, I have had my eyes on Astrid Hofferson for many years. The valiance of her soul had always captivated my sensitive center. There was a bravery about her that encouraged my inner Viking and stirred my confidence to reach a height I didn't think was possible.

I didn't believe me being lucky enough to even remotely be acknowledged by such a warrior was possible.

All because I couldn't kill a dragon. That was what everyone around here did... and that was how the status of Berkians was established. I knew that if I were to kill a dragon, I would make my father proud and catch the blue eyes of a certain girl.

But... things changed.

There was one thing that I couldn't do.

Kill a dragon.

But who would have thought that one moment in my life, a moment where I held a dagger and threatened to rip the heart out of a night fury, would be the moment that I let go of who everyone was wanting me to be.

I grabbed a hold of something that was bigger than I was. I didn't let the opinion of others alter how I operated.

That one thing changed mine, and my tribe's life forever.

But the most important thing, was that NOT killing a dragon proved to Astrid Hofferson that I was brave. Brave to break status-quo and do something... crazy!

I didn't gain a best friend and a girlfriend because I killed a dragon like everyone else.

She chose me because,

I couldn't kill a dragon.

The years following were some of the greatest times I have ever encountered. Astrid stood by my side and we fought for a cause and purpose so much bigger than who we are.

I realized that today in her pep-talk on the cliff before I rescued Toothless and the Light Fury. Astrid reminded me that she was the first to believe in me. Which she was.

But... she also said something that I never realized.   
  


"I am who I am today, because of you"

I didn't ever consider how my struggle of worth could possibly benefit my betrothed.

She was the one who inspired me to keep moving forward. She was my rock, my motivation, my supporter and my... my everything. She proved to me today that I am somebody, even without Toothless.

I almost feel ridiculous that I didn't notice the change in her heart over the last 6 years. Well, maybe I did, but I didn't think it was because of me. I know I'm not the sole proprietor of this change, but it's clear to me now why her and I are soul-mates. We were made for each other because our inner-most parts of our souls benefit and build upon each other. She helped me to have courage, I helped her to remember to be soft. 

Here I am.

Laying in bed and thinking over all that Astrid and I have been through. There's a slight emptiness I feel due to a lack of a night fury in my room.

This is the first night without my dragon or... any of them for that matter. I know that this was the best possible decision for them.

To be safe.

I didn't expect to sleep. But I also didn't anticipate these overwhelming emotions to come upon me. Thoughts and feelings are coming to mind in such a clarity that I am seeing for the first time. 

Through EVERYTHING, from loss to loss, I always had Astrid.

Always.

And... I always will.

The betrothal gift that my father gave to me for Astrid was just the beginning of my commitment to her.

Before my mind can catch up with my body, I find myself putting my clothes on. The cold of the middle of the night made my joints stiff and brittle, but I didn't let that stop me. The tent I have doesn't provide a speck of warmth, but this is only temporary until the homes are built.

I begin to jog through the grass a couple dozen feet until I reached her tent.

I stop.

I am breathing heavy now as I struggle to move due to the trembling of my anxious body.

"Hiccup?", I hear her sweet whisper from the other side of the thick material.

"Astrid", I say in a relief that I can't describe. My aching chest wants to embrace her so tightly.

"Can I come in?", I ask.

"Of course", she says.

I pull back the curtain and I see my beautiful Astrid in her day clothes still, but her hair was slightly messy and the braid was falling out in the back. The slight crease in her hair from her removed headband was strangely adorable to me. Her eyes revealed that sleep wasn't an option for her either.

My mind begins to fill with all the the things that pushed me out of my tent. My intentions of being in her presence in this moment are quite clear and simple.

Before I can formulate words, I swallow deeply, and tears begin to fall.

I almost begin to sob as Astrid quickly steps to pull me into her arms.

"Oh Hiccup, you're going to make me cry", she quietly says as sniffs follow.

I can't speak.

"I know... I miss them too. It's going to take some getting used to", she's crying as well. We somehow make our way over to her mattress and we sit in each other's embrace for a few moments and weep.

My warrior. My strength. She gets to be vulnerable as well in this moment. I am the only one she allows to see this side of her.

But I'm not crying over Toothless. Not crying over the dragons at all.

"Toothless is safe", she whispers.

"No...", I squeak.

"Yes he is...", she rubs the back of my head.

"No. That's... not why I'm crying", I am barely audible.

"What is it, babe?", she pulls my jaw up to look at her beet-red eyes, swollen with tears.

My lip almost quivers I'm so taken over with admiration and passion.

"I love you, Astrid"

She half laughs, "You're crying because you love me?"

I wipe the tears from her rosy cheeks. I smooth her messy blonde hair as I look deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson. And... I... I want to marry you", I swallow the sobs trying to escape.

Shock is evident in her stare, but those incredible eyes are welling up even more as I place a tender kiss on her cold lips.

"I'm ready... we're ready", I say as my nose is against hers. Her eyes search my face for an explanation, but with a kind smile.

"You reminded me today who I really was. Then... you revealed to me that I had done the same for you. After all that had happened today and the last few years, you are still with me. I know I gave you that medallion years ago, and it meant that we'd be together forever... but Astrid, I'm ready for our forever to start. Not from a place of fearing to lose you, but from a place of wanting to seal that promise I made to you"

She leaps forward and tightly wraps her arms around my neck. I feel her shaking body from sobs against my torso.

"I love you, Hiccup. And I wanted to marry you yesterday, I wanted to today, and I always will be yours", she says holding my cheeks.

We kiss eagerly as I can't stop holding her tightly in my arms.


End file.
